


Our Sweet Creature

by outerspaces



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Girl Direction, Married Life, louis buys harry a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspaces/pseuds/outerspaces
Summary: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson have been together for years now. They decide it’s time to add a third member to their family. Louis brings home a puppy.





	Our Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> A psychological projection of my want (need) for a wife and a dog.

They’d actually talked about it months ago. Louis is positive that Harry had agreed, and the topic had just been forgotten, left behind in their late night drunken conversation and never brought up again. She is so sure, in fact, that when she receives the email that a puppy with their name on it was ready and waiting to come home, she immediately gets in the car and drives. It isn’t a long drive; the family she had spoken with a few weeks ago only lived an hour north from their home, in the middle of a wide open, green countryside. It takes Louis sixteen songs to arrive at a quaint little cottage with a cherry tree standing tall in the front yard. 

Louis is greeted by a large, fluffy dog licking at her car door window. She laughs, trying to open the door without hitting the big thing. It’s friendly and interested in her, sniffing her legs the entire walk to the front porch. An older woman with graying hair opens the door before Louis is able to knock, “So sorry for Maggie’s behavior. She loves new people.” 

Louis looks down at Maggie, the giant, happy dog wagging her tail beside her. She pats her head. “It’s alright. Maggie’s a wonderful greeter.” 

“Well, come on in then. Your puppy is waiting for you,” she steps back and allows Louis and Maggie to enter her house. “He’s the last one left to go home. I’m Josephine, by the way. We were speaking over email.” 

“Louis Tomlinson,” she reaches out to shake her hand. “I managed to convince my wife that I was visiting family today, so she has no idea I’m bringing home a puppy.” 

Josephine nods knowingly. “That’s a good cover up. Works like a charm almost every time.” 

Louis smiles widely, feeling the excitement down in the tip of her toes. She’s going to buy a dog. She and Harry are going to  _ own a puppy _ . If you had asked Louis five years ago if she thought one day she would be buying a dog with her beautiful wife, she would have laughed in your face. Her with a wife? That would require knowing other women interested in women. Louis had been certain that she was the other lesbian in town. It was fate that brought her and Harry together. Louis was covering a shift for a friend at the local radio station, and Harry was stopping in to drop off her sister’s lunch. 

Now, five years later, they’ve moved to the city of Birmingham to chase their dreams together and gotten married in the backyard of Harry’s grandparents house. And Louis is  _ here…  _ buying them a puppy. 

“Val is in the kitchen,” Josephine points down the hall. “I’ll be right there.” 

“Okay,” Louis walks in the direction Josephine gestured in, finding herself in a large homely kitchen with dark cabinets and fruit on the counter. There’s a baby gate on the entrance, but Louis carefully climbs over it on the hunt for her puppy. 

“Val…” she clicks her tongue, hoping the puppy will hear her and come running. Sure enough, there’s a small scuffling on the floor and soon a small bundle of fluff is running around the corner of the island. “Hello!” 

Louis sets her purse on the island and bends down to get on the puppies level. He happily gets up into her lap and slobbers all over her face. She laughs, almost getting knocked over by him. Even for only being about twelve weeks old, he’s already got massive paws. “Hey, Baby.” Louis rubs behind his floppy ears. “You’re so cute, aren’t you?” 

“He’s house trained already,” Josephine’s voice comes from behind her. “But he’s having trouble knowing when and when not to lick everything. He doesn’t bite, don’t worry. Newfies aren’t that mouthy of a breed, and he’s doing fantastic with being gentle already. Just be careful with drool, is all.” 

“I’ve already bought five rags,” Louis laughs as Val starts to lick her ear. She pushes him off of her, setting him back on the ground. 

“You’re gonna need more than that.” 

She stands up, grabbing her purse from the island to retrieve her wallet and pay Josephine. “Is there anything else I should know? You said he’s house trained, but are we going to get to leash train him? We really wanted the full puppy experience, you know, to teach him stuff.” 

Josephine takes the money that Louis has outstretched and shakes her head, “You’ll get to teach him how to handle a leash and everything. Don’t worry. We just house train the puppies so that they can live with us easily until they go home with their families.” 

“Perfect,” Louis smiles brightly and looks down at Val who is patiently sitting at her feet, watching the two of them converse. “He’s perfect.” 

“I’m glad you like him. He’s going to be a wonderful addition to your family. I hope your wife is surprised, too.” Josephine opens the baby gate and Val bounds excitedly down the hallway towards the front door. He’s intercepted by Maggie, who lays down in front of him. “Look at that, he’s ready to go.” 

“Thank you so much, again.” Louis can’t stop thanking this kind woman. “We’re going to take such good care of Val, I promise.” 

Josephine nods in understanding, “Of course. I’m glad he’s going home with you.” 

“Me too,” she replies quietly, watching Val and the bigger dog play. She realizes that this is the size she’s got to look forward to as Val grows up. “Come on, Baby,” Louis picks her puppy up and rubs his ears. “Let’s go home.” 

She says her goodbyes to Josephine and Maggie, setting Val down in a cardboard box on the car floor. Val is wiggly and an explorer of everything, so Louis already knows that he probably isn’t going to stay where she puts him. Luckily the drive isn’t too long, and the pair should be fine if he gets a tad rowdy. 

“You’re going to be good for this car ride, right?” Louis looks down to Val, who just stares dopily, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. She grins at him and puts the car in reverse. “That’s right. Good boy.” 

The ride home is easier than Louis expected, with Val only climbing into her lap three times, trying to eat the gear shift twice, and needing only one wee break. All in all, Louis thinks he’s a very good friend to have on a road trip if you need entertainment. When she parks the car, Val knows they’re getting out and he’s excited. Drool gets all over the passenger seat as his tail wagging hits the door with a thud over and over again. Louis pulls out the small leash she brought along for this moment and hooks it to his small red collar. 

“Okay,” she says as she looks him dead in the eye. “This is going to be a challenge, but I trust that you’re going to do so well. We’re going to walk the sidewalk, and I need you to be nice and gentle around the other people. Can you do that?” 

Val’s heavy breathing is the only response, but Louis takes it at a confirmation that he’ll at least try. 

She watches the sidewalk, waiting for a good moment to exit the car. Preferably, there would be nobody walking around, but she knows that’s a lost hope. It’s after work on a Friday, and the sun is miraculously shining. Everybody is out right now. Sighing, she accepts the possible tragic fate of this venture, grabs Val, and gets out of the car. Setting the dog down, she prays to God that he’ll happily follow her to the entrance of their building with minimal distractions. 

Louis breathes easy as she begins to walk and Val seems interested in joining her, wondering where they might be going. She watches him as he looks around and everything going on. He gets distracted, sniffing yellow flowers for a few moments before he’s back on track and waddling his way down the sidewalk with his tongue flopping around and drool dripping on the ground below him.

“You’re a fountain,” Louis observes as Val’s attention is lost to a black bird that’s just flown above them. He stares for several seconds, refusing to move and Louis doesn’t want to drag him. “Val, at this pace, Harry is going to get home before we get back.” 

The bird flies above the building and out of sight, leaving Val to focus back on the task at hand. They’re almost to the door, and Louis lets out a sigh of relief. Val is pretty easy going, if not a little excitable, and it gives her hope for training him. The doorman opens the front door with a smile, letting Louis and Val enter. “Cute puppy.”

“Thanks,” Louis nods to him. She and Harry only live on the first floor, so she skips the elevator. Watching Val get his chunky body up the stairs is comedy gold, and he’s a valiant little guy, pushing through all the way to the top without giving up. Louis unlocks the door to their flat and lets Val go. He waddles through the entryway, sniffing along the ground. 

“Don’t you dare wee on anything important,” she calls to him as he disappears around the corner. She closes the door behind her and takes off her pink coat, setting her purse down on the console table. The dog food she bought yesterday is hidden in the back of the kitchen cabinets, and the doggy bed she bought online is safely under her and Harry’s bed.

Louis goes to grab the food, watching Val explore the living room and probably getting his slobber all over everything Louis loves. She wonders if Val could get himself electrocuted if he slobbers too close to any electronics. Just to be safe, she pauses what she’s doing to pick up all of the cords in the living room from the ground. “Are you exploring?” she asks him. He lifts up his head to look at her and barks twice. “Oh, really… Interesting.” 

Val bounds towards her happily, and she bends down to pet him. Picking him up, she carries the puppy into the kitchen and shows him his food dish. He’s very interested in it, shoving his nose into the dogfood instantly. Louis pats his side before standing up and going to grab his doggy bed. Her phone buzzes in her back pocket and she pulls it out to see that Harry texted her about being on her way home from work. 

“Val!” Louis shouts from the bedroom. “Your momma is on her way home to meet you.” 

She hears a quiet rustling and soon the small black ball of fur has finds his way into their bedroom and begins to explore the area. Louis picks him up and lays him on the bed, rubbing his belly. “Are you excited?” 

The amount of drool his mouth is producing leaves Louis to believe that he is. She laughs at his silly upside down face and rolls him back over onto his stomach. His droopy brown eyes are the sweetest thing that Louis has ever seen, and she can’t believe she’s falling in love with this creature she’s only just met. She lays down on the bed next to him, and he crawls over to her side to put his wet nose in the crook of her next. It tickles, but she doesn’t have the heart to make him move. 

She remembers that Harry has no clue what she’s about to come home to, and she smiles to herself. Val gives a small puppy yawn, and Louis can’t help but yawn too. She’s not even tired, the puppy is just  _ that _ convincing. “God, I hope you don’t snore,” she says softly, stroking Val’s back. 

Sure enough, he does. 

Not even seven minutes later, Val is fast asleep and snoring in Louis’ ear. She feels terrible moving, so she’s laying in bed and playing on her phone. Figuring that Harry is driving and can’t check snapchat anyway, Louis quickly takes a picture of herself and Val snuggling to caption ‘someone’s in for a surprise’ and put on her snapchat story. She’s actually quite proud of her Snapchat; she’s built a pretty decent sized local fan base through her radio show and they always send her snaps. It’s pretty fun to be a local celebrity, not to mention it helps pay the bills and for, well, puppies. 

Louis presses a loud kiss to Val’s forehead effectively waking him and letting her sit up in the bed. “Alright, sleepyhead. Time to get up. We’ve got to surprise your momma.” 

The front door opens loudly, and it makes Val stand alert. Louis smiles widely, feeling her excitement in the pit of her stomach. She can hear Harry taking off her coat and putting her keys away. “Lou?” she calls out. 

Louis puts her finger on her lips and shushes Val. “Be quiet,” she whispers. “I’m in here.” 

Harry walks through the bedroom door and Louis waits for her to notice the big ball of fluff sitting beside her on the bed. She doesn’t at first, going straight to Louis, sitting in front of her on the bed and kissing her hello. “What do you want for din-- What the fuck?” she startles when Val licks her hand. “Oh my God.” 

Louis picks up Val and sets him on her lap. “This is Val.” 

“Oh my God,” Harry repeats herself. 

“He is very slobbery, but overall, a good guy.” 

“Is he ours?” she asks softly, incredulously. 

Louis nods and pets Val’s head. “He’s our new baby.” 

Harry gasps, and Louis can see tears forming in her eyes. She reaches out to the puppy and takes him up in her arms to hold him. He happily licks her chin like he did when he met Louis, and Harry laughs at the sensation. Her white shirt already has drool drips all over it. “Hello, Val. I’m Harry.” 

“I’ve been telling him all about his momma, already. He knows exactly who you are.” 

Harry kisses Val’s cheek and holds him close to her chest, “I can’t believe you got us a dog.”

Louis smiles brightly, “We had talked about it that one night and I emailed this lady about an hour away about her Newfoundlands and whether or not she had puppies. She did, and I claimed Val here as ours. I was just waiting for the day he was big enough to come home.” 

Her wife looks down at the already-big dog in her lap and shakes her head, “There’s no way this is a puppy. He’s gonna be a monster.” 

“A big baby,” Louis corrects her. “He’s already house trained, and he did pretty well on his leash earlier. I’ve bought him food for the week and a little dog bed.” She reaches under their bed to pull it out and show Harry who looks at it in slight annoyance.

“By the end of the week, that bed is not going to be big enough for this goblin. Also, I can’t believe that’s been under there and I never noticed. ” 

Louis shrugs playfully, “Maybe if you cleaned once in awhile…”

Harry stands up with Val still in her arms, as if he’s going to disappear if she lets him go. “I cook, you clean. That’s our arrangement.” 

“I figured that we could go shopping for toys and treats together. The pet store lets dogs in, and I bet Val would like to pick out his own stuff. Don’t you think?” 

“I think you’re right,” Harry holds the dog up so she can get a good look at him. His droopy puppy eyes are making Louis’ heart burst from here, she can’t imagine making eye contact with them like Harry is. She doesn’t think her heart could take it. “You’re a very independent boy, aren’t you?” 

“How was work?” Louis asks, standing up too and following Harry out into the living room. 

“My client is ecstatic with the layout I drew out for her kitchen which was good to hear, but definitely not as great as getting a fucking puppy,” she sets Val down on their couch and pats his head. His tongue is out again, looking as dopey and content as ever. “How was the car ride with him? Was he scared?” 

Louis shakes her head, “Not unless you count trying to eat the gear shift as being scared.” 

She laughs and looks down at the dog again, “This is crazy. I still don’t think this is real.” 

Louis leaves the living room to go into the kitchen and pour herself a drink. She watches Harry sit on the ground in front of their couch and play with Val’s paws. The puppy tries to attack her hands, but she’s too fast for his lumbersome movements. He’s going to be a giant panda bear; Louis knows it, and even after only a few hours she’s already excited for the possibilities. She pulls out her snapchat again and takes a short video of Harry playing with their new puppy for her story. Harry catches her and smiles for the camera. 

“Lookin’ good,” Louis comments appreciatively. “The dog... Not you.” 

Harry laughs, rolling her eyes and standing up. She walks over to the kitchen, with a stocky bundle of fur and energy following closely behind her. She grabs herself a glass to pour her own drink. Val sits on the kitchen floor beside them. They both watch as his butt slides across the slippery floor and he keeps falling onto his stomach. He tries valiantly several times before he barks at them for laughing. 

“Why’d you gotta be so loud?” Louis looks down at the puppy who just stares at her as he butt comes sliding out from under him for the fifth time. 

Harry grins and turns around to hug Louis tightly. “Thank you for this,” she says graciously. “I love you so much.” 

“As much as you love Val?” Louis teases, and Harry lets her go. Val falls down again, but this time he just lays there in surrender to the floor.

Harry picks up her glass, taking a sip of her drink with one eyebrow raised, “We’ll see.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hello!](http://sunnylesbian.tumblr.com)


End file.
